


По пути

by Vindi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Встреча — случайная ли?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro





	По пути

Попытки Михоука воспитать его никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему. Вот и сейчас порыв побыть культурным человеком и отлить подальше от проезжей части оборачивается для Зоро изнурительным квестом. Он с полчаса бродит по пыльным тропищам, цепляя и без того драными джинсами кусты, прежде чем возвращается, наконец, к разбитой трассе и обнаруживает на крыше своего автомобиля неожиданный сюрприз.

Возникший из ниоткуда на пустынной дороге парень — потёртые шорты с футболкой, красный рюкзак за плечами и соломенная шляпа на голове — замечает Зоро и с придурковатым задором в голосе здоровается:

— Твоя тачка? Такая рухлядь, их уже сто лет не выпускают! Я такие только на выставке раритетных авто у Фрэнки видел!

Зоро мог бы заставить пацана целоваться с дорожными колдобинами, но у него совсем не враждебный взгляд и ребяческая, хоть и наглая, улыбка, а ещё он болтает свешенными с крыши ногами — с подобными типами Зоро драться не привык, поэтому просто советует:

— Свали.

Наглец лишь хлопает глазищами — их радужка чуть ли не чёрная, а взгляд цепкий, как репейник, который Зоро пять минут назад с ругательствами отдирал от джинсов, — и невпопад сообщает:

— Меня Луффи зовут.

— Да мне срать.

— А тебя как? — пропускает грубость мимо ушей Луффи.

Зоро почти вздыхает: он задолбался, ему жарко, он мечтает сесть в тачку, глотнуть воды и свернуть куда-нибудь с этой бесконечной унылой трассы.

— Не твоего ума дело.

— Стесняешься? Тебя родители в честь цвета волос назвали, что ль? Клёво! Дай угадаю, Халк? Зелёный Фонарь? Какой-нибудь Богомоломэн?.. Или Водорослеголовка?

Зоро поражается дерзкой — глупой? — смелости Луффи и даже почти не злится:

— Люди не рождаются с зелёными волосами, тупица.

Луффи как-то разочарованно сводит брови.

— Тогда в честь злого взгляда? Хмм… Убийца-Морских-Королей? Охотник-На-Пиратов?

Зоро закатывает глаза: последним человеком, который заставил его это сделать, была Перона. Она долго и нудно ныла из-за того, что Зоро отказался надевать на её день рождения розовую футболку с принтом медвежьего черепа. Перона отомстила: покрасила в розовый цвет его ногти, пока Зоро спал. Всё утро она противненько хихикала, и он не понимал, почему, пока за завтраком глаза не закатил уже Михоук.

— Зоро меня зовут! Что за дебильные у тебя фантазии?

— Зо-ро. Почти как Зорро. Прикольно! — Луффи ловко спрыгивает с крыши автомобиля и, вздыбив шлёпанцами песок обочины, заглядывает Зоро прямо в глаза. — Подвезёшь меня, Зоро?

Зоро фыркает.

— Катись отсюда.

Он грубо отталкивает прилипчивого, как жвачка, пацана, отпирает тачку и, забравшись внутрь, спешно хлопает дверью.

— Ну ты и идиот! Как я без машины укачусь?

Зоро обалдело оборачивается на соседнее кресло. Луффи забрасывает рюкзак на заднее сиденье, расслабленно вытягивает ноги и поясняет, изучая взглядом пустой проём на месте дверцы бардачка:

— Говорю же, у тебя не машина, а рухлядь. Я дверь за полминуты взломал. Кстати, — Луффи снимает соломенную шляпу и, положив её на колени, поворачивает нечёсаную голову к Зоро, — я уже давно на подобной рухляди прокатиться мечтаю!

Зоро вдруг хочется рассмеяться. Если не заржать.

— Да ты на голову пришибленный, — подводит он итог и думает неожиданно для себя: а почему бы и нет? И ухмыляется: — Луффи, значит?

Луффи растягивает губы чуть ли не до ушей – Зоро никогда настолько широких улыбок не видел.

— Ого, ты запомнил!

Зоро поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, ждёт, когда машина раздражённо захрипит, и привычно кладёт на нагревшийся руль ладони.

— Так куда тебя нужно подкинуть?

Луффи смеётся: смех у него увлечённый и искренний. Заразный.

— Куда-нибудь!

Вот это совпадение: им по пути.


End file.
